


A Reminder

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean punishes Sam for flirting with someone else. Teen and up for spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

"S-seven" Sam stuttered out, screwing his eyes shut against the pain. _Only three more, that's it_. 

"Make sure you count them nice and clear, or we're starting again," Dean said, rubbing a hand over Sam's very red ass. At Sam's nod, Dean let his hand fly again.

"Eight," Sam yelped, burying his head in his pillow.

"Only two more baby. This is what happens when you decide to go off and flirt with someone else," Dean continued as he slapped Sam's ass again. "I saw the way that girl was grinding on you. You were practically fucking her. Probably would've been, if I hadn't stopped you," Dean finished, delivering a particularily hard blow to Sam's rear.

"T-ten," Sam sobbed out, breaking down crying.

"I'm s-sorry Dean. I- I wasn't th-thinking. I'm so s-sorry."

"Hey, shh baby, it's okay. You're done now," Dean said, gathering Sam in his arms and nuzzling behind his ear and rubbing circles over his stomach.

After a few minutes, Sam's sobs had quieted down to soft hiccups. Kissing him on the cheek, Dean quickly got up, filling a cup with water and grabbing a damp cloth before returning to the bed.

"Here, Sam drink this." Handing him the cup dean grabbed the cover and pulled it over both him and Sam, handing him the washcloth to wipe his face as he finished the water.

"I really am sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't realize what I was doing and -"

"I know baby. It's okay, it's over now. Just needed a reminder of who you belong to, but I know you would never cheat on me. Let's get some sleep now, okay?"

At Sam's nod, Dean clicked off the bedside lamp before pulling Sam into his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night, Sam. Love you."

"Love you too Dean," Sam said, a smile on his lips as he fell asleep in Dean's arms.


End file.
